The Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a collection of superheros and their stories all contained within one cinematic universe. It operates as a constant crossover for certain characters as well as being broadcasted in cinema and on streaming services. Every Saga in the Universe lasts between 5 - 10 years and has a lead who is top billed for each movie they appear in (not always the case) and has a main story which every individual movie builds around. Every Saga also contains between 2 - 4 Phases. As of 2029, there have been 3 Saga's and 3 leads to the MCU. "Infinity Saga" Description * Lead - Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Main Antagonist - Josh Browlin as Thanos * Opening - Iron Man * Closing - Avengers: Endgame * Highest Grossing Movie - Avengers: Endgame * Further Details - The Infinity Saga is a saga of films made up of the first twenty two films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, encompassing Phase One, Phase Two and Phase Three. The saga began with Iron Man and ended with Avengers: Endgame. The saga's prominent theme is the gathering of the Infinity Stones and the war against the Mad Titan Thanos. List of Installments Phase 1 (2008 - 2012) * Iron Man (2008)'' * ''The Incredible Hulk (2008)'' * ''Iron Man 2 (2010)'' * ''Thor (2011)'' * ''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)'' * ''The Avengers (2012)'' Phase 2 (2013 - 2015) * ''Iron Man 3 (2013)'' * ''Thor: The Dark World (2013)'' * ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)'' * ''Guardians of The Galaxy (2014)'' * ''Ant-Man (2015)'' * ''Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)'' Phase 3 (2016 - 2019) * ''Captain America: Civil War (2016)'' * '''Doctor Strange (2016) * Guardians of The Galaxy vol. 2 '(2016)'' * ''Black Widow (2017)'' * ''Spider-man: Homecoming (2017)'' * ''Thor: Ragnarok (2017)'' * ''Black Panther (2018)'' * ''Avengers: Infinity War (2018)'' * ''Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018)'' * ''Captain Marvel (2019)'' * ''Avengers: Endgame (2019)'' * ''Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)'' MCU Saga 2 Description * '''Lead - Unknown * Main Antagonist - Unknown * Opening - * Closing - * Highest Grossing Movie - * Further Details - Phase 4 - 18 Installments (2020 - 2022) Cinematic Installments * Nova: Galactic Avenger' (May 13th, 2020)'' * ''The Eternals (November 6th'', 2020)) * ''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings '(February 12th, 2021) * ''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' (May 7th, 2021)'' * Spider-Man: Homerun (July 16th, 2028) * The Mighty Thor (November 5th, 2028) * Blade (February 10th, 2022) * ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (May 25th, 2022)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment (September 1st, 2022)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment''' (December 2nd, 2022)'' Disney + Installments * The Falcon and Winter Soldier' (2020)'' * ''WandaVision (2021)'' * ''Loki (2021) * What If?' (2021)'' * ''Hawkeye ''(2021) * ''Ms. Marvel ''(2022) * ''Moon Knight ''(2022) * ''She-Hulk ''(2022) Phase 5 - x installments (2023 - 2025) Cinematic Installment * ''Untitled MCU Installment''' (March 7th, 2023)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment (July 15th, 2023)'' * Alpha: Negative War' (November 1st, 2023)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment''' (February 15th, 2024)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment (May 19th, 2024) * 'Untitled MCU Installment' (August 1st, 2024)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment (January 22nd, 2025) * 'Untitled MCU Installment' (June 3rd, 2025) * 'Untitled MCU Installment '(October 13th, 2025)'' Disney + Installments * Phase 6 - 14 installments (2026 - 2028) Cinematic Installments * ''Untitled MCU Installment (April 14th, 2026) * 'Untitled MCU Installment '(June 16th, 2026)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment ''(September 20th, 2026) * ''Untitled MCU Installment ''(March 16th, 2027) * ''Untitled MCU Installment ''(June 8th, 2027) * ''Untitled MCU Installment ''(November 1st, 2027) Disney + Installments Extra * ''Untitled MCU Installment (March 1st, 2028) * 'Untitled MCU Installment' (May 26th, 2028) * '''Untitled MCU Installment (September 1st, 2028) * ''Untitled MCU Installment (December 20th, 2028) Others * 'Untitled MCU Installment '(November 21st, 2031)'' * Untitled MCU Installment '(February 4th, 2032)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment (May 26th, 2032)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment (July 14th, 2032)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment (September 1st, 2032)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment (March 7th, 2032)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment (April 9th, 2032)'' * ''Untitled MCU Installment '(November 30th, 2032)